Una Guerra Silenciosa (Itahina)
by zombisita029
Summary: Akatsuki se mueve por todas las naciones ninjas intentando buscar poder para traer la "paz" pero un amor inesperado puede derrotar a la organización mas grande del mundo ninja?. Pareja principal: Itahina
1. chapter 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto._**

LA GUERRA SILENCIOSA

CAPÍTULO 1: "Pesadilla"

Akatsuki se movia por todas las naciones robando, saqueando y matando a quienes se les enfrentaba y a aquellos débiles que no podían contra ellos.

En cierto punto Kisame y yo coincidiamos en que no era necesario matar civiles pero según Pein era necesario para llamar la atención de los Kages, que más atención requería si nuestros nombres ya estaban en el libro del Bingo.

Una tarde nos mando a llamar teníamos una misión, al entrar ala sala la mirada de Konan lo delató, lo que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Nuestra organización tiene a grande ninjas de todas las naciones pero viendo las investigaciones de Orochimaru, tu aldea natal Itachi tiene fabulosos generaciones incluidos dos de los tres grandes Dōjutsu, el famoso ojo blanco, el Byakugan.- decía intentando ver mi reacción pero como siempre era una máscara sin expresiones mi rostro.- ya tenemos el Sharingan gracias a ti así que haciendo unas investigaciones el Byakugan más puro lo tiene la heredera al clan Hyuga, una joven llamada Hinata. Iran a Konoha y la traerán ante mi viva.

-Estas loco? Ir a Konoha y raptar ala heredera del clan más poderoso de este, es casi una princesa para la hoja, es algo imposible!.- decía cara de pez sabiendo de ante mano todo lo que yo ya sabía.

-Es una misión realmente fácil para alguien que conoce el lugar perfectamente.- finalizaba Pein observandome- No no es así Itachi?

-Como órdenes, Vámonos Kisame.- dije caminando hacia la salida no sin antes escuchar las palabras de Konan.

-Es una niña aún Pein, lo que quieres hacer es algo enfermó, Akatsuki no era para cuidar y hacer justicia?

El camino a Konoha fue tranquilo, con algún que otro ninja queriendo atraparnos pero nada que no pudiéramos detener.

Llegamos a la hoja al anochecer así que buscamos una posada alas afueras para poder descansar, mañana revisaria el área y la seguridad del clan para despues efectuar el secuestro.

Deje a cara de pez en el cuarto del hostal y haciendo jutsu de transformación entre a Konoha como un simple comerciante de pasó, en mi vigilancia pude ubicar ala princesa Hyuga, una chica realmente guapa y sencilla, demasiado para ser quien era del clan mas poderoso de la hojala chica era demasiado humilde incluso para ser ninja.

Quise averiguar si lograba detectarme y comprando frutos me acerqué a ella ofreciendosela, iba acompañada de un chico con marcas en el rostro si no mal recordaba era el hijo menor de Tsume Inuzuka. Al está cerca su gran perro del chico de inmediato me gruño alertando a su amo pero la voz de la princesa los calmó.

-Tranquilo Akamaru-kun, díganos señor que se le ofrece?.- preguntaba con su armoniosa voz

-Vendo frutas delicosas pero para alguien tan noble como usted tenga un pequeño regalo.- dije dándole una manzana que tomó sonrojada

-Muchas gracias señor, cuanto es?

-Oh no es nada señorita. -dije alejándome sintiéndo la mirada peligrosa del Inuzuka

Era una niña, de la edad de Sasuke que mierdas pensaba Pein hacer con ella?.

La verdad no deseaba pensar en ello pues solo de sacar concluciones el estómago se me revolvia.

Al llegar el anochecer me coloque bien mi capa y entrando por la frontera norte junto a kisame lo dejé haciendo guardia mientras yo me infiltrada ala Mansión Hyuga.

Bajando mi chakra para no ser detectado rápidamente encontré la alcoba de la joven Hyuga, para ser un clan adinerado y viendo el lujo que toda la mansión tiene me sorprende lo sencilla de su alcoba, muy acordede ella.

Al inspeccionar la habitación mi atención callo en una pequeña mesa con varias fotografías y pequeños platillos con comida y fruta. Yo los conocía eran Hizashi y Aika Hyuga pero observando bien una foto me descoloco el por que ella la tenía, era una foto de mi madre y padre cuando eran jóvenes, pero...como?

Haciendo memoria recuerdo que mi madre y la madre de esta joven eran amigas separadas por el ataque del Kyubi y sus esposos.

acercándome a ella la nuevo levemente por el hombro y cuando la veo despertar activo mi sharingan, al ver mis ojos se asusta pero actúa más rápido que ella.

-Tsukuyomi...-digo y la veo caer de nuevo hacia la cama totalmente dormida

Al querer cargarla note que sólo estaba cubierta por un fino camisón de seda negro que hacia resaltar su blanca piel, la cubri con su sabana y la cargue estilo princesa saliendo por la ventana con mucho cuidado sin ser detectado hasta el punto donde deje a Kisame.

Al verme se acercó y al estar ju tos y ver el rostro de la joven suspiro pesado.

-Es apenas una jovencita, no quiero ver ni saber que planea Pein.-decía comenzando a caminar y yo solo podía compartir su pensamiento.


	2. Capítulo 2

UNA GUERRA SILENCIOSA

Capítulo Anterior: Al inspeccionar la habitación mi atención callo en una pequeña mesa con varias fotografías y pequeños platillos con comida y fruta. Yo los conocía eran Hizashi y Aika Hyuga pero observando bien una foto la cual me descoloco el por que ella la tenía, era una foto de mi madre y padre cuando eran jóvenes, pero...como?

Haciendo memoria recuerdo que mi madre y la madre de esta joven eran amigas separadas por el ataque del Kyubi y sus esposos.

Acercándome a ella la muevo levemente por el hombro y cuando la veo despertar activo mi sharingan, al ver mis ojos se asusta pero actúo más rápido que ella.

-Tsukuyomi...-digo y la veo caer de nuevo hacia la cama totalmente dormida

Al querer cargarla note que sólo estaba cubierta por un fino camisón de seda negro que hacia resaltar su blanca piel, la cubri con su sabana y la cargue estilo princesa saliendo por la ventana con mucho cuidado sin ser detectado hasta el punto donde deje a Kisame.

Al verme se acercó, al estar juntos y ver el rostro de la joven suspiro pesado.

-Es apenas una jovencita, no quiero ver ni saber que planea Pein.-decía comenzando a caminar y yo solo podía compartir su pensamiento.

CAPÍTULO 2: En el horror siempre habrá esperanza.

"Todo amante es un soldado en guerra."

\--Ovidio

El camino ala guarida es relativamente rápido y silencioso, la joven apenasy se a movido. Si cabello se mece con el soplo del aire nocturno, si respiracion es relajada y su semblante tranquilo, pacífico y yo sólo puedo repetir en mi cabeza, perdón...perdon...perdon.

Al llegar apenas los rayos del sol van apareciendo en el cielo es cuestión de minutos para que noten su ausencia pero ya estamos demasiado lejos y eso es de mucha ayuda. Entrando ala guarida la cual esta en relativo silencio pues muchos aún duermen es nuestro deber anunciar nuestra llegada y lo hace Kisame llendo directamente ala alcoba de Pein mientras yo me dirijo ala sala de reuniones.

Entre tanto silencio uno a uno puedo escuchar como se despiertan para verlos entrar a donde me encuentro yo.

Al estar ya todos reunidos Pein se sienta ala cabeza y observandome sonríe maliciosamente.

-Excelente , deseo conocerla...-Dice y yo vuelvo a repetir un PERDÓNAME mientras la despierto y la dejo de pie cubierta con la sabana desorientada.

-En...doo...de...e...estoy?.- pregunta y en palidecer cuando reconoce nuestras capas por acto seguido intenta correr dejando caer la sabana que la cubre y puedo ver las miradas de todos.

Puede tener mirada de angel y edad de niña pero esta jovencita ya tiene cuerpo de mujer y lamentablemente no era el único que lo notaba y por lógica reaccionaba a eso, aunque la mirada que más me importaba era la de Pein, sin esperar un segundo me quite mi capa y se la puse sobre los hombros para que se cubriera algo que me agradeció con la mirada.

-Vaya vaya que gusto señorita Hyuga, dejeme presentarme soy Pein fundador de Akatsuki y usted es nuestra invitada, Itachi tu habitación es la única qie no tiene ventanas así que nuestra invitada será tu compañera.

-Pein, mi alcoba sólo tiene una cama, la de konan tiene dos. Creo que sería mejor que durmiera ambas ahí.- dije viendo como suspiraba aliviada la joven Hyuga, Vale yo la rapte pero tampoco soy un pervertido digo tuve la decencia de cubrirla No?

-Me temo que no se podrá así que Itachi la joven Hyuga dormirá contigo oooh .- decia fingidamente pensando- con kakuzu, tu decides.

Pude ver la mirada que Kakuzu le daba ala joven y sabía que la noche no la pasaría sana y salva, tal vez la hubiera raptado pero no dejaría que la dañara...

-N..no, dor..mi...re..con..Uchi..ha..san - decía antes de que terminará de hablar sorprendiendome y parandose a mi lado

-Vaya Itachi parece que tienes una admiradora.- decía burlando el pelinaranja haciendo sonrojar ala joven hyuga.- bien con el dormirás, por ahora es todo, Itachi será tu deber cuidar de ella hasta nuestra siguiente reunión quesera cuando todas las misiones que di ayer se hayan realizado con existo.

Al finalizar lleve ala joven Hyuga a mi alcoba pues Konan le traería "artículos femeninos" pues según ella quería que la joven estuviera comoda, Ja!, ¿comoda? comida estaría alado de su familia en su hogar. Al estar en la alcoba note que suspiraba y miraba la cama y volvia a suspirar así que tomando un almohada y un cobertor que acomodo en el suelo y se recosto en ellos.

-Que...que...hace?.- me pregunto la chica

-Tu dormirás en la cama y yo acá, intenta descansar no dejaré que nadie te dañe.

-Gra...ciii...as...Uchii...ha-sa...n.

-Itachi, dime Itachi

-Hi...na...ta.

Me sonrió recostandose aún cubierta con mi capa mientras esperábamos que Konan viniera.

-Lo que tramas es muy peligroso Pein.- decía una konan molesta.- Itachi jamás accederá a hacer ello.

-No tiene por que saber, Konan tu sólo cuida ala chica y mantenla "comoda" yo haré que todo funcione...


	3. capitulo 3

UNA GUERRA SILENCIOSA

Capítulo Anterior: Al finalizar lleve ala joven Hyuga a mi alcoba pues Konan le traería "artículos femeninos" pues según ella quería que la joven estuviera comoda, Ja!, ¿comoda? comida estaría alado de su familia en su hogar. Al estar en la alcoba note que suspiraba y miraba la cama y volvia a suspirar así que tomando un almohada y un cobertor que acomodo en el suelo y se recosto en ellos.

-Que...que...hace?.- me pregunto la chica

-Tu dormirás en la cama y yo acá, intenta descansar no dejaré que nadie te dañe.

-Gra...ciii...as...Uchii...ha-sa...n.

-Itachi, dime Itachi

-Hi...na...ta.

Me sonrió recostandose aún cubierta con mi capa mientras esperábamos que Konan viniera.

-Lo que tramas es muy peligroso Pein.- decía una konan molesta.- Itachi jamás accederá a hacer ello.

-No tiene por que saber, Konan tu sólo cuida ala chica y mantenla "comoda" yo haré que todo funcione...

Capitulo 3: Conociendote...

El rapto de la Hyuga había sido toda una noticia, la Hokage había movilizado a toda su Élite para su búsqueda, el clan Hyuga había mandado a todo el Bouke ala búsqueda de la Heredera Hyuga pero nadie había encontrado NADA, era como si a la joven Hyuga se la hubiera tragado la tierra y a pesar de que toda Konoha la busco y sus amigos no se rindieron jamás aunque ninguna pista de ella hayaran ya cuarto cuatro semanas habían pasado y Tsunade no podía permitirse el lujo de agotar a su Élite así que con todo el dolor de su corazón tenía que cancelar la búsqueda de Hinata Hyuga.

Convivir con la joven Hyuga no era tan malo si no todo lo contrario, era algo tan pacífico.

Los primeros días habían sido incómodos pues es lógico que se sintiera temerosa a mi lado pero después de una charla en donde le señale que no dejaría que la dañaran y contarle mi gran secreto sobre el Masacre del Clan Uchiha ella me sorprendió cuando me abrazo inesperadamente con lágrimas en los ojos y murmurando un... "lo siento, lo siento, Konoha no debió pedirte algo así y mucho menos ser juzgado por todos".

Desde ese momento en el dia actuabamos indiferentemente aunque creo que fracasabamos pues ella se levantaba primero que todos y preparaba comida para todos por petición de ella que le había pedido a Konan pues se aburría a lo que Pein accedió por lo tanto yo cuidaba de ella ya que, bueno los hombres hablan y lo que había escuchado sobre Hinata era tan deshonroso aunque Kisame me decía que aún conservaba mis valores y enseñanzas de mi clan pero como olvidarlas si fue mi madre la que me educó para ser respetuoso y caballero, esto me a ganado miles de burlas sobre mi virginidad de parte de cara pez que cuando me nota de "buenas".

Era extraño que Pein no se hubiera acercado aún a hime aunque si me había percatado que observaba todos sus movimientos desde lejos y más aun cuando nos veia juntos, así que por el bien de hime sólo al anochecer era cuando podíamos darnos el lujo de charlar como dos buenos amigos que se conocían.

Los días se volvieron pronto en semanas, hime y yo nos volvimos realmente unidos al punto que la vergüenza por compartir cama ya no era algo que incomodaba si no que se había vuelto normal y vital para mi, mi falta de sueño era algo que ya no me afectaba pues desde el primer dia que dormí a su lado hasta el momento estas habían desaparecido.

Algo que me tenía preocupado era lo que me había comentado Kisame un día que habíamos salido de misión corta para recaudar información sobre los jinchūriki, Pein le había pedido a Sasori y Deidara traer todo lo que Orochimaru había dejado cuando huyó después de atacarme.

Orochimaru era una serpiente astuta e inteligente que había echo grandes y enfermas descubrimientos sobre la genética de un shinobi y sus habilidades en los Jutsu como la herencia de los Kekkei Genkai. Tal investigación había quedado inconclusa pues me quería ocupar como rata de laboratorio por mi poder ocular, obvio no lo permiti, pero esa inconclucidad era lo que me preocupaba pues Pein tenía en su poder de alguna forma dos de los tres grandes Dōjutsu de las naciones, que hime estuviera acá no era una coincidencia si no un plan demasiado peligroso no sólo para las naciones ninjas si no hime.

Si con mi vida podía mantenerla a salvo no dudaría ni un segundo, si había matado a todo mi clan por proteger mi villa y a mi hermano no dudaría en volver a actuar para proteger a mi hime.

¿Desde cuando la hermosa heredera Hyuga había sido importante para mi?La verdad no sabía pero no dudaría en actuar con tal de seguir viendo sus hermosas sonrisas y sonrojos en sus bello rostro.

Una mañana Pein nos había llamado para reunión incluida hime, así que acudimos al llamado, hablamos de varios temas entre ellas la localización de todos los portadores de los jinchūriki, cuando había dicho que la reunión había acabado e Hidan había abierto la puerta para retirarnos su risa resignó por todo el lugar que en silencio se encontraba provocando un gran eco que me hizo estremecer.

-Casi lo olvidó, querida Hinata como va su estadía hasta ahora?.

Hime se puso pálida y susurro su respuesta. -va...biii...en.- decía tensa

-Me da gusto escucharlo, Itachi acercaré por favor.- Me pedía y sin dudar obedeci, al estar cerca de el este sacó un pergamino.- puedes leerlo, ya sea en voz alta o baja no importa.

Tome el pergamino y abriendolo identifique la letra de Orochimaru así que active mi sharingan para tener la copia perfecta de este documento.

Leyendo mi estómago se revolvió sabía que Orochimaru estaba loco pero esto era una atrocidad, supongo que Konan sospecho algo por que se sorprendió de ver la repulsión en mi rostro y de inmediato vio a Pein.

-Esto es una broma, verdad?.- pregunto viendo a Pein

-Me ves reirme acaso?

-Estas loco? Me estás pidiendo que abuse de ella?.- dije furioso observandolo con Sharingan activado, cuando escuche el grito de Hinata.-¿Q...ue?...Noo...

Vi que Pein se levantaba de su puesto y comenzaba a caminar hasta mi hime que se tenso cuando este la tomó del brazo y comenzó a acercar la hacia mí.

-Has leído lo que sospechaba Orochimaru?.

-Lo que Orochimaru hacia eran atrocidades.- dije ala defensiva

-Atrocidades como masacrar a tu propio clan Itachi?.- me dijo retandome.- No lo haré, no abusare de ella Pein.

Lo vi sonreirme y colocándose atrás de Hime tomo su rostro por la barbilla con una sola mano para después verme a los ojos.

-Oh lo haces tu Itachi o hare que cada uno de ellos.- decía señalando a los demás Akatsukis.- lo haga mientras los observas, uno tras otro hasta saber que abominación sale o a ella le guste.- dijo mientras la empujaba hacia mi.

-No...no...no...-decía entre lágrimas mi hime mientras Pein se volvía a acerca a ella, por reflejo la puse detrás mío y pude ver de reojo que Konan la abrazaba.

-Ita..chi..one..gai..see..tu.-

Suspirando y sin dejar de ver a Pein escuche las palabras de Hinata Hasta que calaron en lo profundo de mi corazón.

-Lo haré, pero si alguien se atreve a tocarla o hacerle daño lo mataré sin dudar.- Lo vi sonreir y asentir ante mis palabras así que dando la vuelta tome la mano de mi hime quien me abrazo rápidamente y camine fuera de la sala notando las miradas de todos sobre nosotros y más la de Kisame quien igual que yo molesto se encontraba.


	4. capitulo 4

UNA GUERRA SILENCIOSA

Capítulo Anterior: -Oh lo haces tu Itachi o hare que cada uno de ellos.- decía señalando a los demás Akatsukis.- lo haga mientras los observas, uno tras otro hasta saber que abominación sale o a ella le guste.- dijo mientras la empujaba hacia mi.

-No...no...no...-decía entre lágrimas mi hime mientras Pein se volvía a acerca a ella, por reflejo la puse detrás mío y pude ver de reojo que Konan la abrazaba.

-Ita..chi..one..gai..see..tu.-

Suspirando y sin dejar de ver a Pein escuche las palabras de Hinata Hasta que calaron en lo profundo de mi corazón.

-Lo haré, pero si alguien se atreve a tocarla o hacerle daño lo mataré sin dudar.- Lo vi sonreir y asentir ante mis palabras así que dando la vuelta tome la mano de mi hime quien me abrazo rápidamente y camine fuera de la sala notando las miradas de todos sobre nosotros y más la de Kisame quien igual que yo molesto se encontraba.

Lleve a hime hasta "nuestra alcoba " para que se calmara pues la podía sentir temblar entre mis brazos, al estar en la recámara la recoste en la cama y la cubro con una sabana.

-Ire por un poco de te para qie se relaje, después hablaremos.-dije colocandome de pie y saliendo del cuarto en donde me encontré a Sasori, Kodak y Konan.

-Como se encuentra?- preguntaba Konan

-Temblando y nerviosa.

-Ten dale de beber esto.- me decía dándome una botella de barro.- Y que es esto?

-Es sake, crees que un te la calmara Itachi?.- decía cara de pez observandome. -Gracias.

Tome la botella y volví a entrar ala habitación caminando hasta la cama y pude notar a hime llorando.

-Ten beba, esto le ayudará.- dije ayudándole a beber

Pude ver que al capar el olor se extraño de que le diera sake.

-Un te no la relajará, tome muy pequeños tragos, unos tres o cuatro y después intente dormir.

-Pe...pero?

-No será ahora, así que no se preocupe y trate de descansar hime.-dije acariciando su largo cabello para después salir del cuarto y ver de nuevo a los chicos.

-Cuando lo harás?. -preguntaba Sasori

-Hoy lo hablaré con ella y ya veré cuando se de.

-Tienes que hacerlo pronto Itachi.- decía el Ángel de Amegakure.- si Pein nota que no lo has echo el cumplirá su palabra y hará que alguien más lo hago incluso, bueno...

-Incluso que?.-pregunte teniendo algo peor.- Tu tienes uno de los tres grandes Dōjutsu al igual que tu, al igual que Pein. Si tu no lo haces quien crees que lo hará?

Suspire sabiendo ahora su plan, el quería crear un nuevo Dōjutsu y para eso necesita el Suspiran y el Byakugan, bien podía renacer el Rinnegan o algo aún más poderoso.

-Tu mejor opción es embarazarla y de ahi planear algo.-decía Sasori

-Y si durante el embarazo el la daña?

-No lo hará, por muy cruel que suene Pein desea el producto sano así que tendrías cerca de un año para planear algo y no se ellos Itachi pero cuanta con mi ayuda para ponerla a salvo.

-Por que harías eso Konan?

-Por que se supone que creamos Akatsuki para proteger a los débiles e indefensos o ese era almenos el sueño de Yahiko.-decía suspirando Konan a lo que sólo pude asentir.

-También conmigo Tachi.- de ia cara de pez y Sasori

-Por zetsu no te preocupes, ya me encargue de que los dejes solos y así puedas planear algo tranquilamente.

Supongo que Konan tenía razón era mejor hacerlo pronto y de ahí planear el escape, ganaba tiempo y la confianza de Pein al ver que cumplía sus ordenes y seguía siendo un ninja bajo sus órdenes.

Entre ala alcoba realmente agotado pero quedé sin habla y sorprendido al ver a hime parada frente ala puerta vestida solamente con su ropa interior, sonrojada y visiblemente nerviosa pues su cuerpo temblaba.

-Hi...me?...-murmure demasiado bajo tartamudrando a lo cual aclare mi voz y hable claro.- Hime que hace?

-Yo... no... quie...ro a... e...llos.- la vi suspirar y viendo como encerraba sus uñas en sus manos la volví escuchar hablar.- Yo quiero que sea usted Itachi.

-¿Por que hime?.- pregunto pues como alguien comoyo que a asesinado a sangre fría, que sacrificó su propia felicidad y paz interior por la paz de toda una aldea es merecedor de algo?

Observoque se sonroja y bajando la mirada la escucho murmurar tan bajo que si no fuera por mi entrenamiento no hubiera sido capaz de oírla.

-Por que le quiero... le quiero mucho Itachi-kun

Observe sus ojos y en ellos encontré varios sentimientos... Amor, cariño, temor, seguridad, honestidad pero jamás note una pizca de miedo en ella, así que quitando mi capa me acerqué a ella a pasó lento y tomando su rostro entre mis manos hable claramente.

-Yo también la quiero hime...- dije para después besarla lentamente.


	5. capitulo 5

UNA GUERRA SILENCIOSA

Capítulo Anterior: Observo que se sonroja y bajando la mirada la escucho murmurar tan bajo que si no fuera por mi entrenamiento no hubiera sido capaz de oírla.

-Por que le quiero... le quiero mucho Itachi-kun

Observe sus ojos y en ellos encontré varios sentimientos... Amor, cariño, temor, seguridad, honestidad pero jamás note una pizca de miedo en ella, así que quitando mi capa me acerqué a ella a pasó lento y tomando su rostro entre mis manos hable claramente.

-Yo también la quiero hime...- dije para después besarla lentamente

El sol brillaba fuertemente, tanto que me pegaba en pleno rostro haciéndome despertar, una mano rodeaba mi cintura y supe sin dudar alguna quien era, girando mi cuerpo muy despacio lo vi dormí.

Como había sido tan ciega para no notar aquello de lo que todas las chicas hablaban, era cierto que los Uchihas era guapos pero Itachi más que Sasuke.

Tenía su nariz fina y respingaba, ojos grandes y decorados con pestañas chinas, una piel clara y suave, unos labios carnosos, unos brazos y espalda musculosos, su abdomen estaba marcado pero no en exageración y su... bueno todo en es perfecto. Me sonrojo por mis propios pensamiento y mordiendo mis labios lo observo dormir.

Es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que eh estado acá que lo veo dormir tranquilamente, cada noche desde mi llegada lo eh escuchado tener pesadillas y pedir disculpas a sus padres por haberlos matado, si sólo la aldea supiera que el no es el asesino que piensan, me atrevo a darle un pequeño beso en los labios y me levanto de la cama pero pronto un jadeo sale de mi boca la cual cubro pronto, observo mis piernas temblar, mi centro duele, no no duele es como si Itachi siguiera dentro mío, por kami!!.

Me cubro con su capa de Akatsuki eh intento caminar normal hasta la cocina del piso donde estábamos aunque me extraña no sentir ninguna presencia más que la de Kisame que ya está tomando un poco de te en la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos...días...Kisame-San.- el me observa para después sonreirme

-Buenos dias Hina-chan, amaneciste bien? eh Itachi?

-Si...gracias.- me sonrojo al oir el nombre de Itachi así que bajo la mirada y sonriendo le respondo. - durmiendo... le...voy...a...preparar...el...desayuno!!

El sólo asiente y de inmediato prosigo a lo que venía aunque me sorprende que aún nadie salga aún de sus cuartos lo cual creo que nota Kisame pues lo vuelvo escuchar hablar.

-Fueron desalojados por Konan, creyó que Itachi y tu necesitarían privacidad, sólo me dejo a mi por cualquier emergencia.

Agradecí internamente por las acciones de Konan-San y proseguí con el desayuno del cual tambien le compartí a Kisame.

Al llegar ala alcoba Itachi seguía profundamente dormido así que dejando el desayuno junto ala cama, me metí al baño para hasearme.

Temerosa retire la capa dejándola caer al suelo y me observe en aquel espejo grande que tenía el baño. No notaba ningún cambio físico a simple vista verdad aunque seguí a con aquella pequeña molestia entre mis piernas las cuales se encontraban levemente manchadas de sangre.

Mentiría al decir que no tengo cambios fisicos si ponía atención podía notar marcas de dedos en mi cadera, leves marcas de mordidas en mi cuello y pecho y si cerraba los ojos podía sentir cada caricia de Itachi.

Pasando mis dedos por mis labios podía notarlos inflamado por tantos besos que nos habíamos dado.

Cerre mis ojos y lo volví a recordar, esa noche jamás nadie haría que la olvidará aunque me sometieran a un genjutsu.

""Itachi me había dicho que me quería y yo no podía estar más feliz, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me beso lentamente y torpemente le correspondía, este era mi primer beso y mi corazón se alegraba de que yo lo entregará por amor a que lo tomarán ala fuerza.

No se por que pero el beso se me hizo poco, algo en mi deseaba conocer a Itachi por completo y bajando mis manos temblorosas y lentamente llegue hasta su camisa en donde cole mis manos acariciando a un hombre por primera vez.

Mi acto lo tomó por sorpresa pues un jaleo salió de su boca para después alejarse de mi.

-Creo que nos encontramos en desventaja hime.- Yo no entendía sus palabras así que viéndolo sonreír volvió a hablar.- Usted está en ropa interior creo que lo justo sería igular la situación.

y con esas palabras lo vi quitarse su camisa y pantalón para dejarlos caer, mordió mi labio y baje la mirada sonrojada esperando no desmayarme aunque creo que el Sake que había bebido me estaba ayudando y mucho.

Como si un iman nos juntara, ambos nos acercamos para volver a besarnos pero ahora era un beso demandante, como si necesitarás de los labios del otro para poder sobrevivir.

Itachi tomó mi mano y la volvió a colocar sobre su abdomen haciendo que lo acariciara para verme a los ojos y decirme...

-Soy tuyo hime...

-sólo mío?.- pregunte tímidamente

-Sólo tuyo!!.- afirmó seguro y la verdad no sr que me pasó pero esa simple frase me emociono tanto que dando un saltito abrase a Itachi el cual aprovechó el salto para cargarme y tomando su rostro lo volví a besar.

-Eres todo mío Itachi Uchiha!!

Desde cuando era yo tan posesivo la verdad no sabía pero eso se había sentido tan bien que simplemente me deje llevar, nos recostamos en la cama y los besos no cesaban, las caricias para irnos conociendo mutuamente se sentían satisfactorias y pronto la ropa interior se fue perdiendo quedando ambos desnudos.

El podía sentir mis senos erisarze bajo su pecho y yo podía sentir su hombria rozar con mi feminidad.

-Ve me hime.- me pidió y tomando mi mano me vio a los ojos.- Estas lista?

yo solo podía asentir y pronto siento como su mano explorar mi centro para serciorarse que húmeda me encontraba, mi sonrojo aumentó.

Sentí su miembro abrirse camino dentro de mi muy despacio, la verdad era muy incómodo hasta que se encontró aquella barrera que indicaba que era virgen.

-Mirame, hime mirame.- al verlo pude ver temor, remordimiento, enojó y amor, quería que sintiera sólo amor así que con mi mano libre acaricio su mejilla y sonriendole murmuró unas palabras que hasta ahora habían sido sólo para Naruto-kun.- Te amo Itachi...

Veo en su mirada desaparecer todos esos negativos sentimiento y acercando su boca a mi oído murmura.

-Te amo...hime.- y con una fuerte aunque no brusco movimiento entra en mi haciendo que un leve grito salga de mis labios y mis uñas en su espalda se entierren, por mis ojos brotan un par de lágrimas qur el limpia con un beso mientras me murmura un lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Mientras permanece quieto lo observo y su cuello me llama mucho la atención, así que curiosa me acerco a el y con duda muerdo tímidamente su nuez haciendo que me vea sorprendido.

-Estas bien?.-pregunta preocupado.

-Si...lo estoy...solo que.- digo distraída

-Sólo que, que?.- pregunto viéndome

-No dolió como creí que doleria.- digo sumamente avergonzada y lo veo sonreirme para que después bese mi frente.

Comienza con un movimiento lento y suave para que pueda acostumbrar a su tamaño lo cual agradezco, si supiera que dolió con un demonio se que en su mirada volvería esos sentimientos negativos aunque en este momento ese dolor se vuelve una dulce agonía.

Puedo notar que se contiene para no dañarme aunque ese daño ya quedó atrás, en mi interior crece una burbuja de calor que desea más, mas de este movimiento, más de calor, más de Itachi así que levantando mi pierna para abrazarlo con ella recorro su espalda con mis uñas y siento que lo que hago le gusta pues lo puedo escuchar gruñir y moverse más rápido.

Mis gemidos se escuchan este fuego en mi interior crece y siento que pronto estallara así que muevo mi cadera como si sintiera un gran ardor que sólo Itachi puede calmar y eso exactamente pasa cuando siento esa burbuja de fuego en mi vientre explorar provocando que me pegué más a Itachi y mi cuerpo tiemble, supongo que no soy la única pues Itachi está igual que yo y puedo sentir algo cálido recorrer mi vientre.

Se intenta levantar pero lo abrazo y pronto entiende mi indirecta así que se recuesta sobre mi pecho sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre mi, levanta un poco su rostro y me besa, y es cuando noto su temblor.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto preocupada

Sonríe por mi pregunta y aún temblando se vuelve a recordar sobre mi pecho.- Si hime, estoy bien y tu?

-Bien, no me duele nada.- respondo con un bostezo acompañado y levantándose de mi pecho se recuesta para volver a recostarme ahora sobre su pecho, puedo escuchar su corazon acelerado ir calmandose poco a poco mientras hace con sus dedos pequeños círculos sobre mi espalda.

Puedo observar su tatuaje de ANBU y una pregunta ronda mi mente así que acariciando el tatuaje le pregunto. -Por que aun lo tienes, mucho renegados se lo borran?.

El mira atento su tatuajey con orgullo habla.- Por que digo siendo Itachi Uchiha Chunga de la hoja hime, y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para proteger mi villa así sea ser un renegado.

Lo miro con orgullo y tristeza por que alguien tan bueno como el no merece una vida de criminal, me enderezo un poco para besarlo y tomando mi cintura me sienta sobre el en donde volvemos a hacer el amor sin saber en que momento nos quedamos dormidos.""

Doy un saltillo cuando unos brazos me rodean y abriendo mis ojos se abren noto en el espejo a Itachi sonriendo recargando su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

-Esta el inventario completo?.- pregunta divertido y sin entender su broma enarco una ceja a lo que el con su mirada señala el espejo y es cuando me noto desnuda.

Mi sonrojo aumenta cuando su mirada cambia y suspirando habla.

-Te lastime mucho hime?.- preguta viendo las marcas de sus dedos en mi cadera.

Avergonzada camino hacia detrás de él para abrazarlo aunque obviamente a su lado apenas llegó a los hombros, noto que va desnudo y para evitar mirar de más aunque ayer le eh visto todo centro mi mirada en su espalda y la noto toda arañada, ¿A que horas le hice estas heridas?.

-Me lastimaste lo mismo que yo a ti.- dijo besando su espalda. - lo siento.

-No pasa nada hime, me gustó que lo hicieras gatita.

-Gatita?.- pregu yo por su apodo

-Cuando duermes pareces gatito y ayer me demostraste que sabes usar las garras.- dice burlón y sólo puedo sonrojarse para seguir su broma.

-Bueno en ese caso... Miau!!!!.- digo cerca de sus labios para besarlo.

-Esta echo jefe.- decía una voz gruesa

-Lograste infiltrarse?.- preguntaba un pelinaranja

-Si, se encontraban ocupados en el baño.

-Muy bien zetzu, sigue así.

-No!!.- decía una voz femenina saliendo de las sombras.- Dejalos sólo

-y si escapan?.- preguntaba molesto Pein

-La chica es bastante torpe crees que se atreverá a desafiar a Akatsuki sabiendo que puedes matar incluso a Itachi. Quieres que tu experimento resulte y la union se ambos Dōjutsus se logre no? ella deberá estar tranquila y relajada y todos la intimidado.- decía sería e implacable.

\- bien zetsu, dejalos Konan los vigilará ya que a ti te tiene "estima", cuidala bien Konan

-Si Pein.- decía alejándose suspirando en victoria internamente y pensando "te eh conseguido tiempo itachi"...

Hola mis queridos y sensuales lectores!!!

Disculpen la demora en esta historia y las demás.

Es que mi cel se formateo y todos los capítulos que ya tenía escritos valieron y para variar la libreta donde los tengo igual escritos no aparece.

Pero les juro que pronto actualizaré cada historia.

Les quiero y MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus estrellitas y sus comentarios.


End file.
